Two for Flinching
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: It's AudreyxVinny.  At one of Mr. Whitmores parties sparks fly between or favorite mechanic and demolition expert.  Will it go off with a click or will things explode.


Hey everyone this is my first song fic. The song is _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain. This takes place after the second movie. Enjoy!

Tonight was Mr. Whitmore's annual charity ball, and all of high society would be there. Tossed into the mix were his crew from the Atlantis expedition; Vinny, Sweet, Packard, Cookie, and Mole. Milo and Kida would be joining them as well. Since Atlantis had risen from the depths, it hade become a popular trading post and research station.

Vinny stood by the bar, sipping on a glass of champagne as he listened to Milo recount the latest news in Atlantis, for the billionth time. Outside, the demolition expert looked sharp in his new tuxedo, diamond drop sparkling in his left ear, as if he belonged. Inside he was thinking, '_where's a Chinese laundry when you need one.'_

Stopping mid story, Milo began to look around, "What a minute. Where's Audrey?"

He took another sip as Sweet answered Milo, "She's gonna be a little late. Had to wrap things up in the garage."

"I think she got done sooner then she thought." Kida pointed to the stairwell. Vinny almost spewed his drink all over his friends when he saw Audrey.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
_

Her dark, usually messy hair had been tamed into a french twist with her bangs covering her forehead. Red lipstick and dark eye shadow accented her features. She wore a red strap dress of 1910's fashion, with a low neck line and a thin 3 tiered skirt that stopped at her knees. Another fabric of white continued to the floor. On her arms were white satin gloves and around her neck a strand of pearls.

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth._

Moving to her friends and ignoring the stares around her she made a face, "I feel like a china doll in this getup."

"But you look _se magnefique._"

"Don make me punch you Mole."

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love_

A new song floated from the orchestra pit pulling couples onto the dance floor and making them twirl. Audrey was surprised when she saw a hand enter her field of vision, "Would you like to dance?" She looked up into Vinnys face and saw a small smile on his lips. __

I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  


She rolled her eyes, "Sure, because I don't look like enough of a fool already." Inside her stomach filled with butterflies. Taking his hand she gasped as he spun her out onto the dance floor.

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide_

Audrey was taken aback by how smoothly Vinny moved. Normally he stood and walked with his shoulders hunched and sort of ambled along. On the dance floor he straightened up, placed one hand on the small of her back, and grasped her hand holding it high; moving her till she felt like she was floating.

"Wow Vinny. And here I thought you were only good at making stuff go boom."

_I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I'm Italian, we were born to dance. The ladies just can't resist."

"Oh is that so"

"Yup. Eh, but don't worry Audrey. You're doing fine for a beginner."__

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  


Her eyes narrowed at him as she pushed out of his grasp. "A beginner huh? Espere aquí usted egotista, el lanzamiento de bomba, el _Italiano (Wait here you egotistical, bomb throwing, Italian.)"_ She made her way through the crowd, muttering things in Spanish. Going to the orchestra conductor she asked him a question, to which he responded with a vigorous nod.

As she walked back to Vinny, all who knew Audrey winced. She had the same look on her face as when Milo fixed the boiler in the truck, before her.

By the time she returned to her dance floor spot, the song had ended and the opening chords of a tango started to spread from the orchestra. Twirling she stamped her foot down next to Vinnys.

_You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead._

"Lets see if you can keep up tough guy." She pulled him to her and started the steps of the tango. _  
_

_Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
_

Vinny was in shock to say the least. He never saw this side of Audrey before. The tough, tom boy mechanic he had come to know and cherish was replaced by a saucy, vibrant young woman who was stomping and twisting and twirling all over the dance floor. Her full red lips were pressed together as she concentrated.

_I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"What's the matter Vinny? Can't keep up?"

_  
And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_

Images from their trip to Atlantis flashed through his mind, starting with them on the bridge when Audrey first met Milo. She had been popping her gum saying how she used to take lunch money from guys like him. _  
_

Then to all the times they'd laughed and shared around the campfires while trying to get rid of Cookies latest meal.

When Milo had been punched in the face, she had been the first to go to him. Then she locked those big brown eyes on him and he went to her, all thoughts of money and fame vanishing from his head.

When they had been in the volcano and it had been erupting, Audrey had jumped off her fish to get to help Milo with Kida. Instead of making sure they got Kida out, his first priority had been to get Audrey up behind him and make sure she stayed there.

Then they had poked fun at each other and flirted while helping Kida to see how Atlantis had effected the world, and had many dangerous encounters which caused them to grow closer.

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,_

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

"Well papi always wanted boys, but mama was going to make sure she kept her girls. She enrolled me and my sister in dance classes."

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

He dipped her, bending her way back and drawing a gasp from the audience they had acquired as her leg stretched high into the air. She fixed her eyes to his as a mischievous look filled them. _  
_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
_

Pretending to drop her he caused her to flinch and pull herself upright. She smacked him lightly on his shoulder, smiling "You jerk!"

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

He captured her hand, "Uh ah, two for flinching."

_  
I'll be love's suicide_

He planted two light kisses on her hand; feeling her tense and seeing color rising in her cheeks.

_  
I'll be better when I'm older,_

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her, "Come here you big jerk." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. Her arms came to rest around his neck as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

_  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
_

There friends raised their glasses as Mole began to cry. "It's about time."

_  
The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._


End file.
